Problem: $3e + 8f + 6g - 6 = -6f - 3g - 4$ Solve for $e$.
Combine constant terms on the right. $3e + 8f + 6g - {6} = -6f - 3g - {4}$ $3e + 8f + 6g = -6f - 3g + {2}$ Combine $g$ terms on the right. $3e + 8f + {6g} = -6f - {3g} + 2$ $3e + 8f = -6f - {9g} + 2$ Combine $f$ terms on the right. $3e + {8f} = -{6f} - 9g + 2$ $3e = -{14f} - 9g + 2$ Isolate $e$ ${3}e = -14f - 9g + 2$ $e = \dfrac{ -14f - 9g + 2 }{ {3} }$